shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Chapter 24:Subarashii Story
Chapter 24-Their cost Page 1 Prince Yuri getting a lil bit worried. *Yuri:Shit!!Rolando is here.He gonna spoil my plans.Grrr Rolando appears behind Yuri out of no where. *Rolando:What plan Prince-san? *Yuri:oooh Rolando.I thought of dealing it myself.That could prove my strengh right? *Rolando:*hold his laugh*You??defeat subarashii??Alright.I be gone now.Iam just gonna tell Herkun you're dead already.See ya in the afterlife Page 2 Rolando walk away from the conversation and left Yuri very angry. *Yuri:I will show you you bastard fishman!!!Earghhh!!! *Yuri(talk to himself):No i shouldn't get carried away.He'll get it soon. As he turns around. *Subarashii:Shigan! Yuri look at Subarashii's index finger pointing in a gun like manner. Yuri spit out blood and drop to his knees. Page 3. *Yuri(taking to himself):can't be.World Goverment martial art.though he is always wearing suit.almost like those high ranking marines. Yuri put his hand on Subarashii. *Yuri:Stop.There something i need to talk to you about.Please dont make it hard for me. *Yuri:I only need your help.and i believe you need my help to. Fanstatico charging at Yuri in full speed about to slash Yuri but stopped by Subarashii. *Subarashii:Yeh?What is it?3 mins or...? Page 4. *Subarashii:2 mins *Yuri:OIII!!!it's not even 30 sec! *Fanstatico:quick then! *Yuri:oke oke.but you're making it hard with that hand on my face Subarashii have his hand at close to yuri's face. *Yuri:Shiro Nekketsu Tora.Bring your new master back to his ship!NOW! Page 5. Roaring Sword jump out from Fanstatico hands and form to his full Sabretooth tiger form. It roar,nods and ran. *Subarashii:What's your motive? *Yuri:Just follow it!now.before...erm that guy comeback.I tell you guys later and your crew really need you now plus Ajax is defeated and injured badly!GO!QUCK! *Subarashii:roukU!! *Fanstatico:Suba,let's leave this one in full piece.till we meet again he is done for.Let's go. Almost releasing roukugan to Yuri.He hold back his attack and turn around ,ran after Fanstatico Page 6 In a cave where Didier is trap. *Didier:Zee come on!you can get up!pass me that key. Zee,Didier's horse trying to reach the key.It manage to get hold of the key but the chain that ties him up from his neck to a pole holding him back. *Didier:Alrigh just toss it to me!You can do it. Page 7 A door is kicked open! It's a bar filled with Pirates. *Alright here!Herkun's ally and crewmates!Herkun is being humiliated by the Jester Pirates!Their First-mate just defeated him!!You guys get ready!We are going to attack them while they're still recuperating.Understand!?? *Pirates:YeSS!!!GRANDE!!!REVENGE IS SWEEET!! *''Suddenly a man from the second floor of the bar shouted:GRANDE!you guys shouldn't fear those Jester Pirates so much.they're not the one you need to worry. A man from outside sees everything clearly everthing that happen inside!but you can do as you please! *Grande:What are you talking about Nova?? Page 8 'Drake,Leo,Rose Diamond and Mountain Mike sitting on a round table while Nova Blade standing up addressing Grande.' *Grande:What the hell are you doing here?What do you mean Nova? '''Nova Blade turns around,walk away and exit the bar from it's back door' *Rose Diamond:Ahh Grande.You are handsome when you're angry.Ahh.Talk to you again.We gonna move now.The rest are not with us.Unknown terror would happen if we're not the. Walking away,follow Nova while winking and blow a kiss to Grande.The rest of them who are with Nova walk away as well. Page 9 *Grande:EARGHHH!!! *Herkun underling:Grande?what is happening here?Skyline Pirates is here?Is there some huge trouble? *Grande:I don't know.But i hate to say this.Trouble looms,Everytime those guys are around. *Grande:Everyone,get to the castle and you''*pointing to one of them*'' inform captain about Nova Blade appeareance.I have to handle some business in the cave. Page 10 Back to the cave.Didier just manage to get out from the cuff. He dust of his saddle and fastened it to Zee.Just as he mount Zee. *Where do you think you're going? *Didier:You told me to escape didn't you? *Didier:Tri Arrow! Didier was punched first.Even though he was still standing infront of the cave opening Page 11 Roaring sword,Subarashii and Fanstatico running. *Fanstatico:Yes you made it Roari!Now come back to my hand. Roari roar and jump and form back to it's sword form. Fanstatico grab and keep it on his sash. *Subarashii:Wow.It finally listen to you. *Fanstatico:Yup.and i did't know he got a good sense of direction too.Well whatever it is.It must be that Prince Yuri kid.He seems to know something. *Subarashii:Ahh.yes i can feel it in him. *Both of them:oi!!!did you guys miss me??Ajax??they lied right? Page 12 Grande putting his foot on Grande's face. *Grande:you think you can defeat me? He pulls a huge cannon out from the back of the cave. *Grande:Time to deliver a message!! He insert Didier and Zee into the cannon. *Fire in the hole!! Page 13 As Jester Pirates heard the commotion made by Subarashii and Fastatico they turn around and check it out from a window. *Elana:phew.finally.Glad they're alright. *Emmanuel:They should be.Didier is the one i worry about. *Elana:He gonna be oke unless.. *Ajax:Elana!!don't say anything stupid!He's alright. Ajax wake up from his sleep and getup from the bed. Page 14 *Subarashii standing at the cabin's door:Oi oi oi what happen to your face?what's with this make up?its a make up right? Subarashii touches Ajax face.Ajax scream in pain.Emmanuel side kicked Subarashii. *Emmanuel:Do you think we can joke around in such dire situation? *Subarashii:Dire?relax.you guys think to much. Subarashii took his guitar and strum it. *Subarashii:We're back together.let's party!!and i defeated their crew.So there is more reason to celebrate!!! *Elana:Suba-san.they're more of them.They're not just there in the ship. page 15 As subarashii,strumming the guitar while the rest of his crewmates dancing around enjoying his music even the prominent members couldn't stop him but to just smile at his action. *Ahh you guys seems to celebrate a lil bit sooner ehh? Subarashii stop playing and everyone stares at Prince Yuri. *Yuri:eh??why you stopped?Cmon keep on playing.You guys can ignore me. Fanstatico rushes towards him and pin him and hold his sword to Yuri's neck already. *Yuri:Not bad,you are quick. *Fanstatico:you're not the one to talk and suggest.I'll be the one asking question. page 16 *Subarashii seating down holding his guitar:The rest of you get out and secure the ship.Be alert for incoming attacks. *Ajax:Emmanuel,Fanstatico,Elana,Pudgy assist them. Fanstatico push Yuri to the side and walk out from the cabin. *Yuri:Relax.Iam here all alone and you guys can continue your whatever party you guys are helding.I just want some help that's all. Subarashii glaring at Yuri. Page 17. Elana climb the crows nest. *Elana:You guys won't belive this but but Bing,Bong,BOOM,shshssshs,neighh!! *Emmanuel:that sounds like Zee.That could be Didier. Shouting from the crow's nest *Elana:It is Didier and Zee!!Guys go check him out!! Everyone rushes to the front while Emmanuel jumps out of the ship to aid his brother. Subarashii come out from the cabin while holding Yuri by the neck. page 18 Yuri struggling to get away from Subarashii's grip. Emmanuel carries Didier and Zee on board. *Subarashii still choking ''Yuri:And who did this?Answer me or. ''Subarashii about to wield one of his sword. *Yuri:Like i said i just want to help! *Yuri'' try to reach his pocket and took out a stack of paper and throw it to Subrashii:Here take this. page 19 'As the stack of paper falling from Yuri's hand to the ground.It is actually a bounty list of Herkun Pirate Boss Herkun:B412,000,000 '''Blue Long haired ''Norino:B350,500,000 Groovy the Afro:B282,222,000 Grande the Dreadlocks:B102,000,000 Rolando:B391,000,000 Nyala the blonde:B212,000,000 Yuri the prince:B65,000,555 End'' Summary #Yuri wants to help Jester Pirates #Roaring Sword listen to Fanstatico for the first time #Nova Blade and 4 of his crewmember is seen #They are all back together even though Didier is unconcious #Grande shown to have some kind of ability.He could punch someone even though still standing on the spot #Bounty of Herkun Pirates is shown. Category:Awesome Category:Stories